Hodari (A Crocodile's Journey)
Hodari is a gecko who is an honorary member of Makuu's float after saving the crocodile leader's life. Background Not much is known about Hodari's past, other than he's always wished to be part of a crocodile float. Unfortunately for him, no crocodile float would have a 'puny gecko' among their ranks, until he saved the leader of one float, and was accepted in it. Personality A born optimist, Hodari lives for the present. He is smart and quick-thinking, but is friendly as well, and takes pride in his size. Above all, Hodari yearns to be accepted as part of a crocodile float. After saving Makuu's life and being accepted into the float, Hodari is very servicial, loyal and energetic, always seeking to prove himself. He becomes very close to Kitwana, Makuu's adoptive son, given that they are both small. Appearance Hodari is tiny and lithe, with turquoise skin and an orange underbelly. He has blue markings on his back and head, and large, black eyes with pale green sclerae. A Crocodile's Journey Chapter 3 Hodari appears in the beginning, spotting a monitor lizard stealing an egg near the crocodiles, and goes after him, keeping him busy until Ono and Makuu arrive. After the egg is recovered and the monitor lizard flees, Hodari congratulates Makuu, believing the egg to be his and Akina's until Makuu corrects him. Afterwards, Hodari acts as the 'eggsitter' for the unborn Kitwana when Makuu is not around. He is the first to notice the egg starting to move, calls after Makuu and awes at the chick being cute. When Kitwana asks for food, Hodari states ibises could eat fish since they live near the water, and then catches flies for Kitwana when the regurgitated fish Makuu gets for the chick doesn't satisfy him. Chapter 4 While Kitwana is sent by Makuu on a wild-goose chase so he can peacefully bask, Hodari is told to go keep an eye on him. When he catches up to Kitwana, who is trying to climb up a tree to obtain some blue flowers, the gecko offers to climb and get one for him; Hodari brings only one flower, much to Kitwana's curiosity. Hodari explains that the flowers are probably food for insects, and it wouldn't be fair to pluck them all if they won't eat them. Kitwana is disappointed the flowers don't have blue thorns, but Hodari offers to play with him instead, much to Kitwana's delight. A few hours later, Hodari carries Kitwana, who has fallen asleep, back to the float. Chapter 5 Hodari appears briefly when he asks Kitwana if he wants to catch frogs, distracting him enough to Makuu and Akina can talk in private regarding Kitwana's belief of being a crocodile. When Kitwana goes to the water hole with Ono, Hodari goes to catch crickets while the crocodiles go feed on the herds that will cross the river. Chapter 6 When Akina and Kitwana go have a look around Lake Matope, Makuu asks Hodari to keep an eye on Kitwana in case of trouble, though Hodari insists Kitwana is a good chick and wouldn't get into trouble. Unfortunately, this is exactly what happens: Mshale provokes Kitwana into attacking him, and Hodari goes to fetch Makuu. Later, when Makuu is leading Kitwana away to scold him it, he sternly tells Hodari to go back to the others, since this is something he will deal with personally. Reluctantly, Hodari leaves, not before glancing at Kitwana worriedly. Chapter 8 Hodari appears briefly along with Kitwana, teaching some sparring moves despite Kitwana being a bird and having different physiology. Chapter 9 Hodari has a minor role in this chapter, briefly expressing to Akina he's glad to have a sparring-partner his own size for the first time, then later on explaining to Kitwana about what happened to the crocodile float during Scar's reign. When Makuu calls Kitwana, he tells Hodari he wants to speak with the chick alone, so Hodari does to catch crickets meanwhile. Chapter 10 Before Kitwana is taken to Pride Rock, Hodari hugs him tearfully, claiming he will miss him deep, and promises to visit. Relationships Makuu It could be said Makuu is Hodari's hero, though he is aware of his defects, and always seeks his approval. Although had Makuu initially dismissed Hodari for his size, after being saved by the gecko he came to appreciate Hodari's courage and smarts, and gladly accepted him. Akina Akina and Hodari are good friends, she is considerate and kind to him, considering him a part of the float. Hodari also respects her authority, and often hears her out when she expresses her feelings regarding Makuu's defects. Kitwana Kitwana is like a little brother to Hodari, and the two of them are technically inseparable. Hodari made sure Kitwana's egg was incubated and kept monitors away, and after hatching they enjoyed playing together, and even sparring, though Kitwana's lack of a tail sometimes amused Hodari. Hodari was devastated when Kitwana was taken away to Pride Rock by Makuu, and the two shared a tearful hug, promising to visit each other sometime. Trivia * During the crocodiles' hibernation, he stays with Besthe, his best friend. * He's Kitwana's favorite sparring partner (the only one small enough to spar with him, actually) and vice versa. * Hodai was Kitwana's egg-sitter when Makuu needed to cool down. Category:Geckos Category:Males Category:A Crocodile's Journey Category:Ladyanaconda Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers